


Belonging

by notavodkashot



Series: Old Archive [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is not really sure why he’s there, or why they’re touching him, or why he’s touching them, or why he’s not mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written in 2011]

She’s smiling. Shizuo notices because the whole world is whirling around him, and her smile’s at the center of it. She’s pretty, too. Prettier than Shizuo imagined her to be, but then he feels bad for thinking that. He can’t scowl, though, not when she’s smiling at him like that.  
  
“Ne, Shizuo-kun,” that’s Shinra’s voice, lying next to him. Shizuo finds it in himself not to flinch, however. “Don’t you feel lucky about this? It’s a grand privilege to share---”  
  
She’s smiling. And she’s blushing. And she’s punching Shinra in the gut.  
  
And Shizuo’s lying in their bed, in the middle of it all, while the world spins around him so fast he can’t ever hope to catch up.  
  
“Let Shizuo hold me, Shinra,” she says. And then he _is_. She’s in his _hands_ , smiling at him, eyes serene, cute blush spreading over her cheeks. “You’re... you’re alright with this, aren’t you, Shizuo?”  
  
Is he? He can’t tell. He’s never done this before. He misses his glasses and his clothes and his self control. But he has her in his hands. His hands that could crush boulders if necessary, holding onto this delicate, smiling creature that moves him in ways no one else can. And then she gasps and blushes harder, so he looks to her body and not her face, and it’s so strange, to see Shinra worshiping the goddess he’s sworn himself to since they were kids. So he looks at her again, and her eyes are closed and her lips are parted, and he’s sitting there, like a fool, holding onto her. Terrified. Aroused. Mostly terrified.  
  
So he pulls her up and he leans in, and he’s kissing her. He doesn’t know why, it was just an impulse. Like throwing down a cigarette, stomping on it and throwing a vending machine, unstoppable like that. Except this is soft and he’s not angry and she’s kissing back.  
  
Shizuo has no idea what he’s doing. All he knows is that he can’t stop himself, just like he can’t stop his rage when it boils over. But when Shinra and her body spill onto him, laughing, touching, wanting, Shizuo dares to hope that maybe they don’t want to stop him.  
  
He wonders if that warmth is what belonging feels like; he thinks he could get used to it, after all.


End file.
